1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system that is capable of carrying out association of function of an operation section provided on a lens barrel, at a camera body side, and to a control method for the imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging system has been proposed having an operating ring arranged on a lens barrel housing a photographing lens, and is capable of carrying manual focus and setting of parameters for control using this operating ring. For example, in the image processing device disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open No. 2011-114662 (laid open Jun. 9, 2011), setting of a parameter setting corresponding to a photographed scene from among adjustment parameters for adjusting white balance and brightness etc. using an operating ring provided on a lens barrel is disclosed.